


Butterflies

by brightsummernights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsummernights/pseuds/brightsummernights
Summary: "I didn't hurt you."
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 44





	Butterflies

Apocalypse seems to suit Theo. When the madness first started, he didn't look back even once, just left on the road with a small bag. People were skittering around, still trying to grab their normal every day worries, being concerned with driving lessons and grocery shopping when pieces of society disappeared every day. 

Mrs Fields was muttering about her daughter missing her senior prom, when said daughter, madness of a freshly bitten zombie shining in her eyes tackled her on the ground, tearing off a chunk of her flesh.

Since the beginning Theo had a goal. People were like nervous squirrels, trusting the rumors about safety zones even though half of those zones were only traps, built by some very bad guys who were happy to have groups of very desperate people falling in their arms. Rest didn't even exist. People went to all compass points, only Theo and a few others choosing north.

Theo didn't want easy. He wanted safe. As safe as it was possible to have in the circumstances. Slowly he climbed up on the map, stealing and killing when he had to choose between his own life or the life of a perfect stranger.

Every now and then he shifts, letting the wolf instincts lead him to prey even though later, as a human he gags at the memories of raw meat and warm blood in his mouth. It's gasoline, he tells himself. Only a way to keep his body going. It doesn't need to taste like steak and cheese cake.

He has claimed a small cottage a mile away from the closest village. About half a dozen other people are around too. Sometimes they meet in front of the church, the neutral place, exchanging news and rumors, but that's the only thing they share. None of them are interested to make friends. Theo's priority is Theo himself, and his neighbors share the principle.

First those scarred and hard-faced men and women had underestimated Theo. That had stopped quickly, when the lifeless body of Silver, the guy who had assumed he could just come and take Theo's supplies was found in four different places. 

Theo has the essentials, ways to get food and wash himself and his clothes. He even has small comforts like a wooden box full of novels straight from seventies, old cookbooks, and photo albums the previous owner had left behind.

Theo is not cocky, because in the new world order being cocky bites you in the ass quickly, but he has prepared well, believes that he is going to get through winter too in his small cottage.

Maybe he shouldn't get involved. Theo is behind them, invisible to poor human eyes. He could easily return back, and choose the longer route.

But of course he has to lock gazes with the boy they have in shackles. Teenager boy who has deep blue eyes, and pale, smooth skin. The eyes are foggy from all the drugs they have pumped into his system to keep the teenager calm and docile, quiet, but when Theo brings his forefinger on his lips, giving him the universal shhh-gesture, the boy nods.

Closing his eyes and focusing Theo picks up the boy's scent. He is obviously a supernatural, probably a werewolf. His own wolf whines, curious, because they haven't seen other supernaturals for months. 

Patiently he waits in the woods, hunters' comment about the boy bringing a sour taste in his mouth. He is only a dog they say, but a pretty dog. None of them have had a woman for a while, the boy would do. He'd suffer in their hands, minutes feeling like hours, and hours feeling like days until they'd grow bored, putting a bullet through his skull.

The night falls, and the idiots leave the youngest and likely most inexperienced guy to stand guard. Shadows are his friends when Theo moves from one sleeping man to another, quickly and efficiently using his claws to slit their throats. The last guy gets a couple of seconds to understand what's going on before Theo is holding his life in his hands, his claws tickling the thin skin on his neck.

”Run”, he whispers, giving him 30 seconds to imagine he is going to make it.

The werewolf is weak from drugs, and abuse, his legs like pasta under him, so when they finally make it to the cottage, Theo is sweating, and the cold rays of sunshine are obviously mocking him.

He doesn't try to change the boy's clothes, or wash the filth from his skin, only builds him a nest of extra blankets in the unused second bedroom. He'd be terrified enough when he'd wake up, possibly wondering if his captors are still around. Note left on the night table tells where he could find water, soap, and clean clothes.

Theo ends up rushing back when the werewolf screams like half a dozen zombies would have broken inside. He is hot from adrenaline, ready for a fight, but Theo isn't met by living dead, only a terrified werewolf, scared boy who is the prisoner of his fears.

”It's okay, it's okay”, he promises over and over again, holding the boy even though Theo is lying. Nothing is okay. Slowly the wolf calms down, unclenching his fists and looking at Theo with stormy blue eyes.

”I didn't hurt you.” Words are thick and clumsy on his tongue, and the boy nods.

”I know. I remember you and your scent.”

First he is quiet, only offering tiny bites of information. _Liam. California. Werewolf. Dead friends. High school senior before the z._

Theo hears stories. About a female coyote running wild and free, forgetting how it felt to be a human, but being happy. Alpha werewolf who died protecting his beta and best friend. Liam doesn't know what had happened to most of his friends. 

Theo has never had a pack, and he is hungry for the stories, friendship and loyalty, family, people who just felt right. 

”I feel nothing. No bonds. But I don't want to believe all of them are dead.”

”Are you trying to get me to leave?” Putting a piece of paper between his book to mark the right page Theo looks at the werewolf. Water drops on his nude body tell Liam had been out on a run, shifting and stretching his paws on the fields. Nudity is not an attempt to seduce him. Liam may have pushed the wolf back, leaving the shape behind in the woods, but the animal is almost on his skin, forest and freedom making his scent grassy and green. In minutes he would take the last full step back to humanity, finding a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt to wear.

Theo is used to naked skin, the shift calming him down too, but he tries not to let his eyes wander, has only seen Liam's dick and the dark hair surrounding it out of the corner of his eye.

The world had ended, but there are still needs. When the chimera hears the wolf's small noises, knowing he is pleasuring himself, he goes out, walks to the village, or he pond, giving Liam privacy they don't really have in the cottage.

Of course Theo wonders about that, Liam alone in the bedroom, possibly teasing his hole with his fingers. He'd only need to ask, and Theo would be there, ready to fill his sexual wishes. He'd love to see Liam satisfied, soft and sleepy in the afterglow. Theo would curl up against his warm side, sleeping without nightmares.

Liam leaving is the last thing he wants to see happening. He had just wanted the wolf to see that all the doors were open. Theo wasn't trying to hold him back, make the wolf imagine that he owed Theo his company.

”What do you want?” he throws the question back, mouth dry. Theo has fought his way out of the warehouse that was filled with zombies, and gone against people and their machine guns alone, when he was just trying to stay alive, but being on the verge of something unknown with the werewolf whose company feels natural is way more terrifying than those experiences.

Theo doesn't get nervous. Nervous wasn't in his vocabulary before the little werewolf opened the door to his world.

”I'd like to kiss you. And sleep in your bed. Be an item. Be together. Take you to see the stars on the western field, when I can't invite you on a movie date.”

”Because I'm basically only boy left?”

”No. Because you give me sweet butterflies.”

”I have never been with a guy”, Liam giggles in his ear, kissing the side of his neck. Words burn pleasantly in the chimera's abdomen. He is a virgin, the most he had done with other person was touching Brittany's boobs, and having her tongue in his mouth. He is not ready to make that confession yet.

**Author's Note:**

> autumnsaturdays on Tumblr.


End file.
